monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 6
Monster Jam World Finals 6 was held on March 19, 2005 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This year was best remembered as the only World Finals so far in which it rained during the show: it was raining during racing, but by freestyle, the rain had dissipated. This was also the only show that had a 20 truck line up, the first to use the freestyle tie breaker, the first for the trucks to start on dirt outside the stadium instead of concrete, and the first year that Jim Koehler would jump into the fountain after freestyle. Track Layout The track included a box van jump in the center on top of a dirt pad, a bus stack and 30 foot trailer on the left, and a garbage truck stack and fountain jump on the right. Lineup An Escalade- George Balhan (World Finals Debut) Avenger- Jim Koehler Black Smith- Pablo Huffaker Black Stallion- Michael Vaters Blue Thunder- Tony Farrell Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Brutus- Chris Bergeron (World Finals Debut) Destroyer- Dan Evans El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza Grave Digger 19- Dennis Anderson Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock Hot Wheels- Phil Foster (World Finals Debut) King Krunch- David Smith Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Monster Mutt- Bobby Z Pastrana 199- Paul Cohen Power Forward- Frank Krmel (World Finals Debut) Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten (World Finals Debut) Superman- Chad Fortune Special Paint Schemes Avenger ran a special half-green half-orange paint scheme for the World Finals. Black Stallion ran special yellow tires for the event. Destroyer ran a special yellow body Avengerwf6.jpg|Avenger's paint scheme Avgfs9.jpg|The other half of Avenger's body Dstfs1.jpg|Destroyer's special body 46dfdfd5.jpg|Black Stallion's signed body and yellow wheels 46hghfhf9.jpg|Grave Digger 19 roof logo, only used at this event 4hgg67.jpg|The Debut of Monster Mutt's tail, an addition that would stick with the truck Round 1 Racing Brutus '''vs. Pastrana 199 (wins but breaks a wheel and cannot return) '''An Escalade '''vs. Avenger Scarlet Bandit vs. '''King Krunch Destroyer '''vs. Black Stallion Round 2 Racing '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Brutus Power Forward vs. '''Blue Thunder Grave Digger '''vs. An Escalade '''Black Smith '''vs. Maximum Destruction Gunslinger (blown engine) vs. '''King Krunch Superman vs. Hot Wheels (wins but breaks and cannot return) Monster Mutt vs. El Toro Loco Madusa '''vs. Destroyer Round 3 Racing '''Bounty Hunter vs. Blue Thunder Grave Digger '''vs. Black Smith '''King Krunch '''vs. Hot Wheels (bye-run) El Toro Loco vs. '''Madusa Semi Finals Racing Bounty Hunter vs. Grave Digger King Krunch vs. Madusa Championship Race Grave Digger vs. Madusa Freestyle 'Bounty Hunter- 31 (won the tie breaker) ' Blue Thunder- 31 (crash) King Krunch- 27 Black Stallion- 27 Destroyer- 26 Scarlet Bandit- 25 An Escalade- 25 (crash) Avenger- 25 (crash) Superman- 24 Monster Mutt- 24 Power Forward- 23 (crash) Grave Digger- 23 (crash) Maximum Destruction- 22 (crash) Brutus- 20 (crash) Pastrana 199- 20 Hot Wheels- 20 Black Smith- 18 (crash) Madusa- 13 (crash) El Toro Loco- 8 Gunslinger- DNF Encore This encore would feature Dennis Anderson and Tom Meents performing a duel freestyle. Dennis drove Grave Digger 16 and Tom used both Maximum Destructions. Part way into the encore Meents rolled while performing a donut and he kept driving the truck while it was upside down untill he collided with Grave Digger 19, which was stuck in the semi-trailer jump. Dennis continued on while Meents went to get the other Maximum Destruction and returned to the floor. They both ended their runs by driving into the backside of the semi-trailer and rolled their trucks right next to eachother. Non Competing Trucks Advanced Auto Parts Metal Monster Airborne Ranger Arachnaphobia 2nd Blue Thunder Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) Cyborg Grave Digger 16 2nd Gunslinger (Chevy) 2nd Hot Wheels Iron Warrior Jurassic Attack Maniac 2nd Maximum Destruction Natural High Shattered Surf Monster Team Suzuki The Patriot Tuff E'Nuff Vette King Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2005 events